


Stoppered Up

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Subspace, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a DA:I kink meme fill: Male Qunari knot during sex. Dorian is surprised by this during sex, but discovers he loves the feeling of being stretched by his lover's knot, the impossible fullness of it. He becomes near addicted to the sensation.</p><p>Dorian can't get enough of his lovers' knots.  As soon as he leaves Adaar he heads over to the Iron Bull for another round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoppered Up

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Breeding kink from Iron Bull or Adaar, who growl and dirty talk Dorian during sex.
> 
> Bonus Bonus: The phrase "like a bitch in heat panting after my knot." being used at some point.
> 
> Bonus Bonus Bonus: M!Adaar/Dorian/Iron Bull threesome.
> 
> hopefully I hit all the bonuses.

Outside the Iron Bull’s door stood one Dorian Pavus, resident Tevinter mage and researcher.  His normal composure ruined, standing with his feet spread shoulder wide and ass clenching around the wooden plug nestled within.  He braces his forearms against the wood and pants heavily as he works up to opening the door.  Each time he clenches down he can not only feel his sore ass cheeks rubbing against the fabric of his leggings but also another trickle of cum leaking out from around the smidge too small plug.

‘Adaar had picked this one on purpose.  The prick,’ Dorian thought.  Of course just thinking the word prick lead him to remembering the qunari’s _actual_ prick and the delicious stretch of a knot he’d been impaled on not an hour ago.  Which had him weak kneed and whining softly outside another qunari’s door.

Of fucking course.

“Whatchu doing waiting out here, ‘Vint?  You know I leave it unlocked just for you.”

The Iron Bull’s right behind him, breath hot and heavy down the back of his neck.  Those large hands of his easily undoing the buckles and belts of Dorian’s attire.  Shifting closer the larger man bodily leans him against his door.  A breathless whine squeezes out as he presses his chest flat to the wood. 

“You make a pretty picture like this, Dorian.  Got it all down to an art, huh?  Face all flushed red, mouth wide just begging for something to choke on, ass out and ready for my fat cock to fill you up.”

As he talks his hands wonder all over Dorian’s perfect ass.  One finally settles at his hip as Dorian’s moaning increases in pitch.  The other lingers over the swell of his ass, grinning at the dampness he can feel soaking through.

“Heh.  Just can’t get enough anymore, can you?”  He lands a heavy smack against that upturned bottom.  The resulting sob, a wonderful mix of pain and desire, has him tenting in his loose trousers in seconds.  “Yeah,” is drawled out as he rubs his large palm over the abused cheek.  “Can already tell you’ve let the Boss fuck you stupid.  Knotted you good if you’re making a mess of your knickers like this.”

Another smack right over the seam, hitting the base of the plug dead on.  Dorian’s crying out unabashed now as he scrabbles for purchase against the unforgiving door.  More cum leaks out as his muscles spasm.  Bull slides the hand holding him in place around to his lower abs.

“Fuuuck…yeah.  He filled you up good, didn’t he?”  He applies pressure on both ends, down on his belly and up on his ass.  The move shoves the tip of the plug against Dorian’s prostate, leaving him on his toes from the angle and immense pleasure.

“Damn, just, damn, Dorian.  I can _feel_ it.  Must have gone a coupla rounds with him to be this full.  Think it’s going to stick this time?   Think he left enough of his seed in you to carry his kid?”

Dorian breaks at that – the thought of him fat with Adaar’s child – coming in his leggings with a broken wail.  Behind him the Bull has to quickly shift his grip to keep the trembling mage from collapsing to the floor.

From the tavern below come a boisterous cheer.  The Iron Bull hollers back in victory as Dorian’s cock twitches out a final spurt at the realization that the patrons below could hear everything.

‘The bastard has probably told them his plan before heading up here.’  Dorian was only slightly ashamed that he hadn’t noticed the lack of noise over his own sounds.

Unwilling to wait any longer to get his turn the Bull tosses the limp man over his shoulder and steps into his room.  Approaching the bed, a grin near splits his face when he feels Dorian tense.

Despite the afterglow Dorian hadn’t missed the fact that Bull didn’t lock his door as he usually did when Dorian joined him.  Dropping his mage onto the bed he comments, “I’m expecting company later.”  Hands at his belt he commands, “Now strip.”  Belt and pants fall to the floor, revealing his thick cock for Dorian’s hungry eyes.

Licking his lips, Dorian’s quick to obey.  The soiled leggings give him some trouble but he’s got them down to his ankles before the Bull can loom over him.  They and his boots are yanked off and he’s flipped onto his belly so the rest of his clothing can join them on the floor.

Eagerly Dorian hitches his ass into the air, skin flushing at the anticipation of being stretched to his limits on another knot so soon.  Hands clench fistfuls of bedding as the Bull bumps his legs wider with his own.  Meaty fingers dig into his cheeks and spread them.  The plug’s pulsing up and down from clenching as Dorian fails to hide his readiness to be mounted again.

"Like a bitch in heat panting after my knot."  The Iron Bull bends down to bury his face right against the plug.  He takes a deep breath of the musk soaking the skin before asking, “Did you do this for Adaar, too?  Beg and beg with your fucking gorgeous body until he bent you over his desk?”  Some space to finally pull the plug out.  “Flip those ridiculous robes up and leggings down just enough to slip his fingers in?”  Quickly shoving three impossibly thick fingers in before any more cum could spill out.  “Finger fuck you until you can’t form real words?  Open the fly of his pants so you’ve got the rough fabric scratching away at your delicate altus skin while he fucks you?”

“Spanking,” Dorian manages to speak up.  “He-he turned my ass red-“

_Smack!_

“Ah!  Like- like that!”

_Smack smack!_

“ _Then_ he fucked me with his pants still around his waist.”

“Pain to add to the pleasure,” the Bull rumbles out.  The short spanking has left streaks of Adaar’s cum staining his red cheeks.  “Think I should add to his load?  Doubly sure to get you pregnant.”

“I think you’re all questions and no action!” 

“Oh, really?”

“Ye-!”

Without warning Bull slams home into Dorian’s used ass.  Adaar’s thicker cock makes it easy.  Until the Iron Bull’s longer cock slides right past Dorian’s prostate and sets him crying out and clenching the sheets tighter.

A few slow thrusts and then he stops, edge of his knot teasing at Dorian’s opening.  When the mage desperately shifts his hips up and back Bull follows, keeping him from his knot.  He leans over Dorian’s sweaty back, deep rumble of pleasure vibrating through their skin. 

“Want something, little ‘vint?”

“Yes, you horrid brute!”  Dorian tries again to push himself back onto that glorious knot.  With the same results.  “I will set your ass on _fire_ if you don’t knot me properly!”  Tiny flames dance into view along the backs of his arms in warning.

The action gets a pleased grunt out of the qunari.  “Was gonna have to anyways.”  Readjusting his position he gets a better grip on Dorian’s already bruised hips.  “Boss left ya loose enough he’s leaking out onto the bed.”  Pulling out halfway so more of Adaar’s cum dribbling down the back of Dorian’s balls.

“Nooo!”  Desperately Dorian reaches underneath himself to try and gather the fluid.  The angle makes it awkward and almost impossible to shove it back into his ass.

Ever so gently Bull pulls his hand away.  “Don’t worry, kadan,” he rumbles, “I’ve got you.”  Three quick, shallow thrusts and he pulls back enough to get the strength he needs.

Grip tightens on bronze skin and muscles strain under grey skin as the jerks his hips forward.  The first try his knot’s met with resistance, as Dorian babbles in denial. 

“Relax for me, baby,” Bull coos, two fingers sliding into Dorian’s mouth for him to suck on.  He and Adaar had learned early on that having something to suck on - fingers, a cock, a plug - made the man ease up faster.  “Open up for me and I’ll plug you up so good.  Nothing’ll drip out,” he promises, nibbling on the closest ear.

The second attempt, small short nudges to ease his way in, and he was halfway there.  “Gonna knot you up just right, kadan.  Fill you up with my seed.  Let it mix with Adaar’s.”  A few more shallow jerks of his hips to loosen the mage more.  “You’re going to be _huge_.  We’ll always keep you fat with our young.  Soon as the healers clear you we’ll be knotting you up every free moment we’ve got.”

Dorian whines with desire and _finally_ relaxes that little bit more that the Iron Bull was waiting for.  Angling himself a little higher and leaning more weight forward and his knot slips right in, snugly sealing them together as it inflates just a hair more.

Dorian’s gasp sticks in his throat as his ass stretches to his limit.  His chest heaves, air whooshing into his lungs as prickling pain is overridden by pleasure as Bull fills his belly with his cum.  When he puts his hand over his stomach to feel the small swell forming the Iron Bull curls his larger hand over his. 

Nudging Dorian’s legs wider and leaning in he forces Dorian to press down onto the bed.  The move traps Dorian’s neglected cock between the cotton sheets, and he urgently rubs what little of it against the fabric, precum soaking in as he edges closer to his own climax.  Taking pity on him Bull slides his hand down and grips him hard, giving him the pressure and friction he needs to finally spurt all over the sheets.

He goes boneless against the bed, gasping in relief as Bull’s knot swells up again as his muscles relax around the knot.  He wiggles his hips a little, delighting in both the Bull’s annoyed grunt and the sensation of more cum squirting deep inside him.

After catching his breath he tenses back up, moaning at the resistance the knot gives.  Another convulsion and the Bull’s had enough.

The Iron Bull sits up, still tied to Dorian, and angles himself enough to land a handful of smacks to each reddened cheek.  The resulting spasming around his cock has them both moaning in desire.  A few short bursts of cum are squeezed out with each hit. 

Breathing hard through his nose Bull grabs both cheeks and spreads them.  Hungrily he stares down at the sight of his knot stretching around the mage’s tight asshole.  “Do you remember,” he asks, thumb moving down to rub along the stretched out skin.  Dorian’s wanton whimpering almost drowns him out.  “Do you remember the first time we knotted you?”

“You-Yo-“  Dorian can’t even form words as Bull presses down, accentuating just how full he was.  All he can do is weakly thrust back into his hands.

Bull keeps a hand on Dorian’s ass as one goes back to his belly, once more pressing down on the swell.  His knot slides in just a hair more and Dorian’s frantically kicking the bed as stars explode behind his eyes.  “Damn, Dorian.  Just like that.  Only you _squealed_ like a maiden on her first night.”  Painted nails claw at the now exposed mattress when the Iron Bull wiggles his hips.  “Took you a hot second before you were shoving back on it like your life depended on it.”

“It does!” Dorian finally moans out, both hands finally settling, going back to frame where he and Bull join.  His back spasms in protest at the position but he ignores it.  A low whine as Bull takes both of his wrists and puts them back on the bed by his shoulders.  “Nev-never felt anything as good as this.”

“Good thing, then, that we got two qunari here, huh?”  The Iron Bull pulls himself back a little, testing to see if he can pull out already without hurting the man beneath him.  At the cry of protest the move earns him he leans back down, still slowly pulling his hips back.  “Shh, shh!  I’m not going far.  Just want to see if I can fuck you with my knot, that’s all.”

He has to wait a few more minutes before he’s deflated enough to pop out.  When he does he quickly shoves his knot back in, successfully fucking Dorian not only with his cock but with his knot as well.  Strings of cum trickle out with each withdrawal.  Dorian’s a sobbing mess, tears streaking what little was left of his kohl and snot smearing the bed when the Iron Bull inflates enough to plug him up again and shoot another load in his ass.

Eyes clamped shut and whimpering drowns out the sound of the Iron Bull’s door opening.  The stilted thrusts as Bull pumps more and more into him distracts him from hearing the door latch shut.  He doesn’t even know they have company until his head’s lifted up and gentle hands use a clean spot of the bedding to wipe his face clean.  The bed shifts under him as the two qunari lean over him to greet each other, lewdly and loud.

His jaw’s aching pleasantly just from the knowledge of what’s about to happen.  As soon as those huge hands frame his face he’s opening his mouth as wide as he can.  He’s not left waiting long.

Carefully, but steadily, Adaar slides his cock into the warmth of Dorian’s mouth.  The cool air of the Iron Bull’s room had him flagging a bit, but as soon as his deflated knot passed Dorian’s teeth he was thickening back up.  The vibrations from Dorian happily sucking on his cock has his knot swelling in no time. 

Now that he’s knotted on both ends the outside world ceases to exist to Dorian.  All he knows are those two points stretching his ass and jaw to their limits, their overly warm hands running soothingly all over his naked body as he hums delightedly.  Unknown to him, he’s got his hands on Adaar’s thighs, kneading them in time with their gentle rocking.

“Just look at him,” he barely hears Adaar breath in wonder.  “We should get him on his back next time.

“Yeah,” the Bull’s rumbling response is felt all the way to his bones.  “Get to see him fat with our kids better.”

Dorian’s limp cock twitches in interest at those words.  ‘Will next time be tonight?’ he wants to ask.  He can’t get hard again, even as sparks of blinding pleasure numb his nerves.  ‘I don’t need to come again,’ he whines mentally as he can feel both qunari’s cocks pulsing, preparing himself to accept another offering from his lovers.

In no time he’s struggling to breathe and swallow at the same time as Adaar comes down his throat.  He can feel his innards shift as the Iron Bull comes in him a third time.  He goes limp as they rock into him at the same time, bending his back a bit as they move forward together. 

As he lays trapped between them, Adaar and Bull shift forward to rest their foreheads together and recover.  Wearily they bump noses together, mumbling endearments and plans, waiting for their knots to shrink enough to pull out.  The Iron Bull pulls back enough to search for the plug hidden in the sheets while Adaar keeps vigil on Dorian’s breathing.

Twenty minutes later and Dorian’s fingers twitch against Adaar’s thighs.  Adaar, lovingly stroking the lightly prickly jaw while waiting, nods at Bull.  While Dorian gradually crawls back up to himself both qunari ease out.  As Dorian soaks up the loving praise tumbling out of Adaar, Bull quickly realizes a slight problem when he tries to fit the plug in his ass.

“A-hem.”

Adaar quickly glances up, not easing his words as their mage still floats.  At Bull’s nod he looks down at the problem at hand.  Or ass, as Bull would say.

Tilting Dorian’s hips up so not much spills, Bull pushes the plug in.  It goes in and keeps going.  If Bull wasn’t holding on to it Dorian’s ass would easily suck it in all the way.

Both are chuckling quietly.  Between them Dorian rouses enough to enquire wordlessly.

“It is nothing, little mage,” Adaar shushes him.  He slips off the bed and kneels beside it, reaching under to pull out the toy box.  A quick rummage through and he pulls out a few larger plugs for Bull to test.  It’s pushed back under as Bull picks up the first one.

“We just wrecked your ass enough that you need a bigger plug, that’s all.”

Chest pressed against the bed and ass up in the air, Dorian comes back to himself as Bull tries one then a second with no success.  The third is just shy of right, pulling out more cum then keeping in.  The fourth requires a little effort to get in, both mumbling nonsense when Dorian cries out from the unexpected stimulation it causes.  Bull bends down to lick up the spilt cum in silent apology.  Once he’s cleaned Adaar gathers him up in his arms so Bull can change out the sheets. 

Fresh bedding in place they gather back on the bed, Dorian on his back between them as they lay on their sides.  Not wanting to come more times than their kadan, they lovingly play with him at his nod.  Pinching and tweaking his nipples, tugging on his cock and massaging his balls until he barely manages spurt out a few ropes of cum onto his distended belly.

They wait until the last of his shuddering passes before settling in for the night.  Bull on his back, hand resting comfortably on Dorian’s ass, middle fingers pressing firmly on the base of the plug.  Adaar wiggles in, trapping Bull’s arm between him and Dorian.

“Don’t worry, Dorian.”  He nuzzles at the nape of Dorian’s neck, sucking a bruise there.  “We know the toy’s a poor substitute for our knots.  We’ll plug you up with our knots again in the morning.”

“Mmm,” Bull agrees, pressing just a little harder on the plug.  “Gotta make sure it sticks, get you nice and round with little qunlets and not just our seed.”

Dorian drifts off, whimpers quieting and weakly rutting against Bull’s thigh, and dreams of the approaching morning. 

~*~

In the morning his lovers don’t disappoint.


End file.
